


stay with me

by kinos



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Relationships, also wooyuki if u squint, and i’m a total sucker for huino as bros srry, especially hyojong, hui centric, just mr hui loving n appreciating his members, ot10 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinos/pseuds/kinos
Summary: For his boys, his best friends, his family; the ones who make him smile, just as much as he makes them smile. He’ll stay by their sides, and they’ll stay by his, forever.So stay with me.





	stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> so ! finally i’ve written something other than rule #3 jfkska who knew the day would actually come wow !! anyway i read a few ot10-ish fics yesterday and was kinda in my hui feels and just felt like writing this and i swear it was just supposed to be hui/everyone but the huidawnator in me is too Strong so there’s that. annnnd it’s super short and cheesy and probably kinda suckish but i just wanted to get it off my chest ghhhhh. i hope you all like it either way!
> 
> based on stay with me by pentagon (the new vocal unit song on demo_02 if you haven’t heard it)

It's one of those nights off that they rarely come by nowadays, where they're all a little strung out from the day's activities; muscles aching and throats raw. It's tired limbs dragging bodies into their shared dorm, stumbling over each other's feet as they push themselves through the narrow doorway. It's lazy arms forcing themselves out of their stage outfits and into more comfortable clothes, some of which aren't even their own if they're being honest. It's gentle hands wiping the makeup off of each other's pretty faces, bare skin glowing in the dim light of their rooms. It's nothing more than simple routine, but it's nice, familiar. It's home.

They're exhausted, they know they are, but there's still that electric buzzing in their veins, that high from being on stage in front of hundreds of people, and it's a night off after all. They don't know when they'll get another one.

So they pile into the living room, one after another, throwing themselves onto couches, sprawling across blankets on the floor; bodies on top of bodies, legs tangled in legs, heads on laps and fingers in hair.

The proximity has never bothered them, what with the way most of them practically grew up around each other, living amongst themselves for the past few years. They've all seen too much, done too much, to even entertain the idea of being shy around each other, so cuddling is hardly a problem for them. Even so, it isn't so much the cuddling that they're going for, it's more just their need to be close to each other, to feel the warmth and safety in their company. All ten of them have gotten far too used it, too attached, so much so that it feels significantly empty when even one of them is gone.

All of them are here now though, and Hongseok’s curled up on one corner of the couch; Jinho sat in his lap, head tucked into the crook of his neck, and Changgu by his side, his arm lazily stretched around the younger’s narrow shoulders. Hyunggu’s laid between Yuto and Wooseok, the two boys he treasures the most, keeping them close to him; Yuto's fingers interlaced with his, his other hand on Wooseok's head protectively, their legs entwined around each other. Yanan's been trying to get Hyojong on his lap for ages, strong arms tugging at his waist until the smaller boy finally caves in, a small sigh escaping his lips as he reluctantly lets himself be cuddled, the hint of a fond smile on his lips betraying him. Shinwon's the only one who's still talking, far too energised from the show, and Hwitaek tries to shush him, a lazy hand over his mouth as he snuggles close to him, his eyes already fluttering shut.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Hongseok suggests, and the grunts he gets in return are taken as a yes, and when no one makes a move to put anything on, he lets out a sigh, lifting Jinho off of him for a moment.

No one pays attention to the movie, but that’s a given. It’s really just there as background noise, over the low hum of their own chattering, Hwitaek giving in to Shinwon’s unending “ _Hyung,_ listen to me!” to entertain whatever it is that he’s so excited about, a tired smile on his face as he nods along to his words. Hyunggu somehow coaxes the two boys into mumbling sweet nothings to him, taking turns to whisper in his ears, both Yuto and Wooseok growing redder by the moment while he basks in the attention. Yanan asks Hyojong an array of questions off the top of his head in his still fumbling Korean, only to get odd answers that he doesn’t quite understand in return, and Jinho lazily tells Hyojong to stop corrupting the poor boy. Hongseok and Changgu tell everyone to be quiet as they try to focus on the movie, only to give up and talk between each other when they realise there’s no shutting them up.

None of them really mind it, though. They’re used to the noise, the constant buzzing of familiar voices around them, to the point that it almost feels weird whenever it _is_ quiet.

It does grow quiet at some point, the hype finally dying down, exhaustion taking over, heavy in the air and they feel it settling in on them, mouths stretching out in loud yawns, bodies being drained of energy.

“Hwitaek-hyung, can you sing for us?”

It’s Hyunggu who asks it, and if he’s being honest, Hwitaek had wanted to crash as soon as they got home, but he’s never been one to deny the boy of his wishes, and when he risks a glance over at him, only to be met with puppy dog eyes, he knows there’s no way he can say no.

The others pipe in with their “Please, hyung!” and “Just one song!” and Hwitaek feels a sense of sheepishness come over him, sitting up cross legged in the middle of the room, trying to avoid their eager eyes.

“Ah, I don’t know what to sing…” he starts, but he’s cut off with a familiar ‘tsk’.

“What about that new one you’ve been working on?” Hyojong suggests, though the tone in his voice and the arch of his eyebrow tells him that it’s more of a demand.

Hwitaek is surprised, to say the least, because Hyojong’s never liked ballads, although he does seem to like his ballads. He likes everything Hwitaek does.

“T-That one?” It isn’t exactly ready yet, they both know that, the past few nights spent staying up, working together in that little space that Hwitaek calls his studio.

“Yeah, that one,” Hyojong nods. “Sing it for us, Hwitaek.” And he doesn’t bother with formalities sometimes, but Hwitaek doesn’t mind it much. They’re close enough for that. Too close.

Hwitaek watches him, holding his gaze, then he looks away, mumbling out an, “Okay.”

He breathes in, recalling the melody in his head, feeling the lyrics roll over his tongue, and he breathes out.

_Stay by my side forever,  
Cause I’ll always make you smile like now._

For his boys, his best friends, his family; the ones who’ve been by his side, through anything and everything. Hwitaek hopes they continue to stand by him, through anything and everything, forever. Stand by him, stick with him, and he promises he’ll make them smile. He’ll make them happy, just like he always does.

_Trust me and wait for me,  
All the moments you had with me._

For his Jinho, who’s waited far too long to reach his dream, who was hidden and held back, who almost gave up. Hwitaek will get him to where he needs to be, he’ll help make him shine, give him what he deserves.

For his Hongseok, who’s been the one to hold him up, give him strength, his pillar of support. The backbone who keeps them from falling apart, Hwitaek could never have pulled through this without him, and there’s no way he could ever repay everything he’s done.

_Even if it’s hard, even if I get lonely,  
I will live for you._

For his Shinwon, who he’s already lost once, who was ripped away from him, who was brought back to where he rightfully should be. Hwitaek will never let anyone take him away again, never let him feel that pain of being alone, he’ll make sure of that.

For his Changgu, who he’s watched grown from nothing, who had no experience, no desire, who pushed himself to become something. Hwitaek knows how hard he works, how he never feels like it’s enough, and he just hopes that he knows it’s more than enough, he’s more than enough.

_I remember your warm heart,  
Always smiling for me._

For his Yanan, who hasn’t been with him as long as the others, but who still has such a special place in heart, who always will. Hwitaek has never known anyone with a kinder soul, and he hopes that he doesn’t change that, not for anything, not for anyone.

For his Yuto, who came from so far, on his own, to chase after a dream that was almost taken from him. Hwitaek doesn’t know how he does it, how he works so tirelessly, so driven, and still manages to keep a smile on his face, but he can only wish to be as strong as he is.

_I’ll be your umbrella,  
When the clouds surround you._

For his Hyunggu, who looks up to him, admires him, who he’s got a soft spot for, no matter how much he tries not to pick favourites, the closest thing he’s got to a real little brother. Hwitaek knows that he’ll make it big, he sees that potential in him, always has, but he sees the burden that it brings, the responsibility that he shouldn’t have to bear yet, and he’ll be there to cheer him on whenever he needs it, whenever he wants it.

_The one person I have to protect,  
I will live for you._

For his Wooseok, who’s still so young, still has so far to go, still doesn’t quite know how the world works. Hwitaek can’t baby him forever, he knows, but if anyone, anything ever threatened him, he’ll be there to protect him in a heartbeat, to keep him safe and sound.

 _You believe in me, I will run to you,_  
_I didn’t know anything before,_  
_But you taught me what preciousness is, baby._

And for his Hyojong, his one and only Hyojong, his first supporter, his constant muse, his hand to hold when he’s feeling lost, when he’s in the dark. The one who’s always believed in him, even when he couldn’t believe in himself. The one he can go to for anything, at any time. The one who opened his eyes, and made him see what really mattered to him. His music, his boys, _him._

Hwitaek looks up at Hyojong, and when he sees that the boy is already looking at him, he smiles.

_This is a song only for you._

Only for him, his Hyojong.

 _I believe, if only you’re by my side,_  
_I can smile._  
_And I believe, if only you’re by my side,_  
_I can do anything._  
_So stay with me._

For his boys, his best friends, his family; the ones who make him smile, just as much as he makes them smile. He’ll stay by their sides, and they’ll stay by his, forever.

_So stay with me._

It’s Hyojong who claps first, awe written across his face, stars in his eyes when he looks over at Hwitaek, and the rest of them join in, applauding him, showering him in compliments. And he doesn’t know how, but he ends up being tackled to the ground, being crushed by hugs from left and right, peppered with kisses all over him. He lets out a laugh so full of glee that it sends them all into a fit of giggles, the lot of them falling into a heap on the blanketed floor; bodies on top of bodies, legs tangled in legs, heads on laps and fingers in hair.

“We’ll stay with you, hyung.”

Again, it’s Hyunggu who says it, grinning at Hwitaek from where he’s tucked under someone’s arm, and the others voice their agreements, reaching out to him as much as they can, but it’s a little hard when Hyojong’s blocking their way, taking up the spot right next to him.

Hyojong turns in his arms, his face so close that their noses brush, and he can feel warm puffs of breath on him, sending a shiver down his spine, goosebumps dotting his skin.

“And you?” Hwitaek asks, voice just low enough for Hyojong to hear. “Will you stay with me?”

Hyojong smiles, slow, sweet, and he leans forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips, barely there, just enough to make him feel it. And he says, “I will.”

They fall asleep like that, all ten of them, cuddled up in each other’s arms, hands locked together, heads tucked closely, just like they do every other night, and it’s nothing more than simple routine, but it's nice, familiar. It's home.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very much appreciated! :)
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ao3kino) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ao3kino)


End file.
